


Disfruta del día hasta que un imbécil te lo arruine

by Hessefan



Category: Gintama
Genre: Crossdressing, Drama, Dubious Consent, M/M, Prostitution, Romance, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6744835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Su vida había sido tranquila hasta ese percance, al menos todo el caos se mantenía en orden: los trabajos que caían de vez en cuando, la comida de la mujer gorila cuando no había nada para pellizcar en la alacena, la piedad de Otose, las pocas buenas rachas que tenían, los retos de Shinpachi… todo funcionaba en armonía, pero ese policía no había tenido mejor idea que aparecerse así, trastocándolo.</p><p>(No es taaan MA, era mucho para "Explicit", pero poco para "Mature")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disfruta del día hasta que un imbécil te lo arruine

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Gintama no me pertenece. Todo de Sorachi.  
>  **Prompt** : 005. Adiós por última vez (30 Vicios).  
>  **Extensión** : 7196 palabras.  
> ¿ **Advertencia**?: Pese que es un fandom en el que me gusta escribir cosas ligeras y comedia, en esta ocasión salió un fic bastante… turbio. Quizás no tanto, pero para lo que suelo hace en Gintama, sí puede serlo. O sea, no esperen humor. Dicho esto a modo de advertencia, espero que les guste.  
>  **Notas:** Este fic lo tengo completo en mi PC desde hace como dos años, literales XD (exactamente desde que me pedí la tabla, porque este fue uno de los primeros prompt que pensé). A veces puedo tardar mucho en decidirme a publicar algo. Y pese al enorme detalle del tiempo, todavía siento que hay muchas oraciones raras y repeticiones innecesarias, así que en unos días le estaré dando una releída. Es que me di cuenta de que si no lo publico, no lo hago. Es decir, tengo que verlo arriba para que la culpa y la vergüenza me dominen y me siente con atención a pulir los fics como Zeus manda. 
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por pasarse a leer!

Antes, el mundo de Gintoki Sakata era diferente; era violento, sombrío y solitario. Gracias a Otose conoció la compasión sin lástima y quizás por eso había aceptado de nuevo trabajar en un lugar como ese. Alguien como él, un paria de la sociedad, debía tomar las oportunidades que se le presentaran si no quería acabar llamando “hogar” a una caja de cartón prensado.

Había dejado de lado lo que él gustaba de tildar como “orgullo masculino”, todo en pos del vil metal. No le agradaba la purpurina, ni el olor del maquillaje, mucho menos la mirada de los hombres que se posaban sobre él y que deseaban humillarlo.

Cuando se cruzaba con esa clase de ojos, una sonrisa cínica se le dibuja en el rostro. Quien intentara deshonrar a Shiroyasha, no lo lograrían jamás. Había visto la miseria del mundo, la guerra, la sangre, las vidas de los únicos a los que pudo llamar familia, desaparecer ante sus ojos, sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

Le desagradaba estar ahí, pero sabía que era pasajero, ya vendrían tiempos mejores y trabajos decentes. No era bueno para bailar, ni para complacer a los clientes; detestaba que lo tocaran y solía ponerse agresivo apenas lo provocaban.

Sin embargo les caían bien. Le caía muy bien toda esa gente. No los clientes, sino aquellos que vendían una imagen de sí mismos distorsionada. Eran más hombres de lo que él jamás podría llegar a ser, tenían más honor que un samurái y códigos morales, en toda su inmoralidad, que mantenía y erigían la vida que llevaban.

Él no podría dedicarse de lleno a eso, como muchos lo hacían. Se volvería loco; acabaría odiando el mundo y no podría sonreír. El simple hecho de imaginar a alguien meciéndose sobre él luego de haberlo comprado, lo irritaba.

—Solemos hacerlo gratis, Paako-chan, ¿qué tiene de malo cobrar dinero y sacar provecho? —Había sido el reproche socarrón de Azumi; pero podía ver en la mirada de ella que descreía sus propias palabras, desde que había conocido a Juurouta le costaba mantener en pie ese mundo artificial que se había creado para sí misma.

—Paako-chan, en vez de estar ahí holgazaneando —gruñó Saigô apareciendo por la puerta del camerino— al menos ve a la entrada a recibir a los clientes… maldición —murmuró por lo bajo.

Ese estúpido sentido de responsabilidad y el sentirse en deuda con Otose era lo que lo llevaba a negar la realidad: Gintoki no servía para esa clase de trabajo. No le gustaba que los hombres lo tocaran, era irreverente y maleducado.

Una y otra vez volvía a decirse que ese samurái no iba a ser bueno para su negocio para, una y otra vez, volver a aceptarlo.

Gin soltó un lánguido suspiro de hartazgo, como si todavía no hubiera entendido que estaba allí por trabajo. Con desgano se puso de pie y, acomodándose el kimono rosa, caminó hasta la entrada principal. Fue ubicando a los clientes y lidiando con ellos, la mayoría eran caras conocidas. No importaba cuánto tiempo pasara hasta volver a trabajar en el local de Saigô, siempre eran los mismos.

El local pronto se llenó, de hombres, risas, gritos, de olor a tabaco y cuerpos sudados. Se acercó a la barra, rogando que con eso fuera suficiente para evitar que algún cliente reparara en él y lo solicitara como compañía.

Vio el rejunte de compañeros en la puerta y a Saigô allí, rodeada de gente. A juzgar por las expresiones, no debería tratarse de problemas. Empinó el vaso, pero el trago le quedó a mitad de camino. Entre la muchedumbre había podido reconocer el traje característico de los oficiales del Shinsengumi.

—Hola, preciosa… —le susurró un hombre mayor en el oído, tratando de acaparar su atención en vano.

—No me jodas —murmuró, sin quitarle la vista de encima a la figura que podía ver en la penumbra.

—No es manera de tratar a un cliente. —Frunció el ceño creyendo que eso iba para él.

Gintoki suspiró. Lo peor de todo era eso: los clientes acababan creyéndose que en vez de ser solo eso, eran Dios o alguna puta entidad superior a la que ellos debían obedecer mansamente.

—¡No me jodas! —repitió, pero mirando fijamente al hombre para gritárselo en la cara. Se puso de pie e intentó escaparse por uno de los pasillos que llevaban hasta la parte trasera del local, donde estaba la cocina.

El único problema era que el simple hecho de levantarse de la banqueta había sido suficiente para acaparar la atención de los que hablaban a escasos metros de él. Era en momentos como ese que más odiaba el color de sus cabellos, si al menos no fuera una permanente lo que llevaba en la cabeza, sería más fácil pasar desapercibido.

Se escondió detrás de una de sus compañeras para tratar de atravesar la zona central del salón. Agradecía que las luces lo ayudaran a camuflarse.

—¡Paako! —Escuchó la voz de Saigô llamándolo a la distancia.

El baño era lo que tenía más cerca. Se metió dentro de unos compartimientos y, sentándose en la tabla del inodoro, trató de relajarse. Frunció el ceño y tuvo que reprimir el gesto de frotarse los ojos para no hacer un desastre con el maquillaje.

¿Qué hacía ahí el fanático de la mayonesa? Negó con la cabeza. A él no le importaba lo que ese idiota hacía o dejaba de hacer. Una risilla irónica escapó de entre sus labios al mismo tiempo que buscaba el dulce que había escondido en los pliegues del kimono.

—¿Quién hubiera dicho que el vicecomandante del Shinsengumi gusta de visitar lugares así?

Esperó, con la paciencia propia de un samurái que está en el campo de batalla, a que lo peor pasara. Una vez que estuvo seguro de que la tormenta había acabado, abrió el compartimiento. Sabía que habían transcurrido “horas _”_ , lo que no sabía era cuántas.

Los servicios no duraban más de cuarenta y cinco minutos, así que el policía ya no debería estar allí. Salió con sigilo, mirando hacia los costados, sin bajar la guardia. Tomó el pasillo hacia el salón principal para asegurarse de que allí no estaba, sin embargo la voz de él llegó a sus oídos y por la espalda.

—Espera.

—Ya estoy ocupado. —Gin frenó en el acto, la respiración se le había cortado de manera brusca. Ese tipo tenía la facilidad de volverlo nerviosos solo con su presencia, su mera existencia.

—Eres Paako, ¿verdad? —continuó Hijikata caminando hacia él—. Me faltabas tú.

— _Jo_ , se ve que el vicecomandante del Shinsengumi es bastante vicioso —terció, al darse cuenta de que ya no tenía escapatoria alguna. Dio la vuelta con lentitud arqueando una ceja—. ¿Solo te falto yo, _ricura_? —La sonrisa en sus labios era ladina, buscaba erigir una quimérica barrera que lo distanciara de ese sujeto y le diera fuerzas.

—¿T-Tú? —Sin embargo Hijikata no parecía estar más que sorprendido— ¿Q-Qué… tú? —Señaló hacia atrás, por donde estaban los camerinos y volvió a señalarlo a él.

—¿Y? ¿Qué tal tu noche?

—No sabía que… trabajabas aquí. —Hijikata no se reía, no se estaba burlando, no estaba siendo el idiota que creyó que sería. Gin pestañeó y elevando un dedo buscó aclararlo.

—Hago esto por dinero, pero no te creas que soy igual a esas locas. —Una tenue sonrisa socarrona asomó en los labios de Hijikata, en ese momento al fin pareció ser el bribón que él conocía.

—¿Tú te escuchas hablar? —Se rascó una mejilla, estudiándolo con disimulo, desde el maquillaje a la vestimenta y el peinado—. Si haces esto por dinero, no eres muy distinto a “esas locas” como les dices.

—Oh, ahora resulta ser que el vicecomandante del Shinsengumi no solo le gusta jugar con okamas, además también es parte de la asociación LGTB.

El tono irónico que había usado Gin abría la puerta para comenzar a pelear a su particular estilo. Ese era el modo en el que habían aprendido a comunicarse, cuando no era a través de la violencia y sus katanas.

Sin embargo Hijikata parecía estar ausente en su mente, trataba de asimilar la novedad, el impacto de ver a un samurái de la talla de Sakata envestido en aquellos trajes y maquillado, como una auténtica prostituta.

Era demasiado para él. Trastocaba su mundo interno. Lo mellaba hasta el punto de resultarle insultante.

—Estoy aquí por trabajo —respondió Tôshirô lacónico. Intentó recomponerse para concentrarse en lo importante—. El cadáver de un importante revolucionario fue hallado dentro del contenedor de este local.

Gin fue entendiendo poco a poco su confusión y eso no hizo más que hundirlo en la ignominia, el único que salía perdiendo en esas circunstancias, era él; pero estaba muy equivocado Hijikata si creía que podría doblegar de alguna forma a Shiroyasha.

—Necesito hacerte unas preguntas… —continuó seco, ante tanto mutismo por parte del otro.

—No sé nada. No vi ningún cadáver. Recién me entero de esto. —Dio la vuelta, dispuesto a irse.

—Te repito —habló entre dientes— necesito hacerte unas preguntas. —La ira amenazaba con consumirlo.

Una ira que nacía con lentitud, pero con fuerza dentro de él. No entendía por qué con ese samurái siempre era así. Podía estar tranquilo, pero el solo verlo le hacía bullir algo por dentro. Y él creía que era eso: ira.

—Y yo te repito que no tengo tiempo para perder contigo.

—Oh, ¿muchos clientes? —terció punzante.

—Sueñas si crees que tus provocaciones infantiles lograrán algo en mí —le soltó en la cara, con una expresión de furia que solazó al policía—. Siempre tuve presente a lo que me exponía al trabajar aquí. —Alzó una mano; su reputación era algo que solo le concernía a él.

—Y por eso has estado escapando de mí por más de una hora —asintió, satisfecho de haberlo pillado por ese lado; al principio le había hecho creer que escapaba por tener algo que ver con el asesinato.

Si Hijikata se había quedado en el local, a la espera de la tal Paako-chan que no aparecía, había sido porque la creía culpable o involucrada en el crimen. Jamás esperó que las razones de Paako-chan fueran otras, muy evidentes y que saltaban a la vista.

Gin le sonrió simulando candor. Que lo partiera un rayo al policía. Si se había escapado de él había sido porque… Porque no podía enfrentarlo con la idea de que sería un cliente, suyo o de cualquier otra de sus compañeras.

La mera idea le había perturbado. No quería que lo tocara, ni tampoco que tocara a ningún otro okama, estando él ahí. Así de incongruente sonaba en su cabeza, así era.

Hijikata estiró una mano, abrió la puerta de uno de los camerinos y le indicó que entrara. Gin aceptó, para acabar cuanto antes con ese martirio.

El oficial se colocó en su rol y empezó a hacer las preguntas pertinentes estableciendo una distancia cordial, mientras Gin respondía con tono monocorde y aburrido.

—¿Y a esa hora en dónde estabas?

—En la Yorozuya.

—¿Tienes testigos?

—No soy un puto asesino de revolucionarios, lo sabes.

—No, eres otra clase de puto, lo sé.

Gin amenazó con incorporarse y molerlo a golpes, pero solo en intención quedó. Con calma volvió a recargar la espalda contra el tocador. Las luces encendidas del mismo hacían sombras en su cara maquillada. Hijikata se obligó a volver en sí. No dejaba de parecerle extraño verlo a Sakata envestido de aquella manera.

—¿Desde hace cuanto que trabajas aquí?

—Un tiempo largo —respondió—, un par de años —alzó los hombros—, no es que trabaje cada noche. Solamente cuando no tengo dinero para comprar víveres… un par de veces al mes. —Eso, a Hijikata, le sonó a excusa. Como si Sakata buscara justificar su presencia allí cuando tampoco tenía por qué hacerlo.

—¿Entre tus clientes hay revolucionarios?

—Desde ya… —chistó— aquí vienen toda clase de hombres. —Desde políticos a empresarios y dirigentes, todo aquel que pudiera pagar por una noche, era bienvenido en el local.

—¿Cuántos clientes por noches tienes?

—Te dije que no trabajo todas las noches. La última vez que vine fue hace unos… seis meses. —Hasta el mismo se daba cuenta de que buscaba justificarse sin ninguna necesidad; pero era culpa del policía, por orillarlo a ello con esas preguntas—. Empecé ayer a la noche…

—¿Cuántos? Fue la pregunta…

—Y… media hora con cada uno… por noche puedo llegar a tener —trató de aproximarse a un número coherente—… entre seis y diez.

—¿Qué clase de servicios ofreces?

—¿Y qué clase de pregunta es esa? —retrucó irascible.

—Contesta —intimó, clavándole la mirada—, ¿te follan tus clientes?

—No —fue tajante—, por eso son servicios de media hora —terció con la respiración agitada, le costaba controlarse, pero le había prometido a Saigô y especialmente a  Otose, que no haría más desmadres en el local.

—¿Cuánto te pagan? —cuestionó, pero Gin agitó la cabeza y levantó las manos, incorporándose del lugar.

—Estas preguntas no tienen nada que ver con el asesinato. —Quiso irse, pero la mano de Hijikata lo tomó con fuerza de la muñeca.

—Contesta… —En su mirada otra vez había fuego y decisión—. ¿Cuánto cobras por una noche? —Lo soltó con lentitud al sentir en el mensaje implícito del tirón que iban a iniciar una disputa física.

—¿Qué? ¿Te interesaría trabajar aquí? —cuestionó con gracia— ¿Tan mal pagan en el Shinsengumi? Esos asuntos deberías tratarlos con _Madeimoselle_ , no conmigo. —Abrió la puerta, pero antes de irse, Hijikata volvió a llamarle la atención. En el tono de su voz no estaba impresa la seguridad de antes y que tanto caracterizaba a ese hombre.

—¿Te gusta… hacer esto? —Gin tardó en responder, se lo quedó mirando como si tratara de desentrañar el misterio que de golpe representaba Hijikata.

—¿Tú qué crees, imbécil? —Sin más, se marchó. Ese policía había arruinado por completo su noche.

Se ubicó en la barra y empezó a beber compulsivamente, tratando de no reparar en la partida de Hijikata, pero recién cuando este pasó a su lado para atravesar con calma la puerta del local, pudo relajarse del todo.

—¡Paako, no te sientes ahí a hacer nada, ve a caminar por el salón al menos!

Gintoki suspiró deseando tener a mano un botón que al apretarlo lo destruyera todo. Las horas se le hicieron eternas, tediosas. Los hombres metían las manos entre los pliegues de su kimono sin que él tuviera la voluntad suficiente para evitarlo como solía hacerlo.

Por lo general ponía en su lugar a gritos, o en su defecto a golpes, a quien osara propasarse con él; pero Gintoki estaba absorto, la imagen del policía ocupaba toda su mente y el desgano había cobrado forma.

Cuando el cliente le apretó un glúteo, logró volver en sí. Lo miró, como si recién reparara en él. Era un hombre joven, de su misma edad tal vez, no mucho más grande. Estaba borracho y empalmado.

—¿Qué hago aquí? —murmuró en los labios del cliente, dándose cuenta de que estaba sentado en las faldas del sujeto, mientras otra mano se colaba buscando su inexistente erección. Cerró los ojos, la imagen de Hijikata seguía allí, aferrada a su mente. Tragó saliva, advirtiendo como su excitación iba en aumento.

Desde lejos, Azumi y Saigô contemplaban la escena con escepticismo. Madeimoselle negó con la cabeza, como si desaprobara aquella actitud cuando en realidad no dejaba de pensar en lo estúpido que era Gintoki.

Azumi sabía lo que era atravesar por esa amalgama de sensaciones complejas. Lo que era tener el primer cliente, los primeros toques y el gusto agridulce del dinero. Sí, seguramente Saigô había llegado a la misma conclusión que ella: una vez que Gintoki atravesara esa barrera, no habría vuelta atrás.

Y no lo hacía porque quería en verdad, solo estaba saturado y tal vez, también, asustado. Saigô se acercó a dicha mesa y cruzó algunas palabras con Gintoki, Azumi lo vio asentir y ponerse de pie, abandonando al cliente.

—¿Tu primer servicio? —preguntó, desconcertándolo.

—¿Eh?

—¿Que si al final darás tu primer servicio? —Azumi batió las palmas, siguiéndolo por atrás mientras se iba al camerino—. El primero siempre es el más difícil, pero si ya te han follado por el culo antes no tendrás…

—Nada de eso, idiota…

—¿Nada de qué? ¿No te han follado nunca por el culo o no vas a dar tu primer servicio?

—Saigô me mandó a casa… así que nada de “primer servicio” —respondió con fastidio quitándose las coletas que adornaban su cabeza.

Azumi no dijo nada, se quedó absorta con la espalda apoyada contra el marco de la puerta, mientras el samurái se desvestía. Dejaba de ser Paako-chan para pasar a ser Gintoki. Sonrió, conforme con la resolución de su Madre. Había hecho bien, tener un primer cliente en esas circunstancias no sería un buen comienzo para Gintoki.

—Este no es un lugar para ti —musitó.

Gintoki la miró como si fuera algún jodido fenómeno de circo. Levantó una mano y la agitó como si estuviera espantando a algún chucho callejero; el mensaje había sido claro.

—Qué grosero —despotricó ella dando la vuelta para irse—, pero es verdad —afirmó antes de irse.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Siempre, desde la primera vez lo pensé… tú no encajas con nosotras. No eres una de las nuestras.

Gin sonrió, porque pese a que las palabras habían sido soltadas con desprecio, entendía el significado subyacente de ellas.

—Gracias al cielo —dijo Gintoki—, pierde cuidado que nunca seré una de ustedes.

—Tengo un amigo…—terció de la nada—, tiene un local… de hombre para hombres —aclaró lo último.

—¿Y?

—Si quieres te doy la dirección, queda en el centro de Edo.

Gintoki negó con la cabeza. No le interesaba hacer de eso una carrera, pasatiempo o trabajo fijo. Si estaba en el local de Saigô era por la sencilla razón de que _Madeimoselle_ le daba dinero a cambio de desfilar y tratar mal a los clientes.

En ningún otro lado le tendrían esa misma paciencia y, aunque quisiera negarlo, se sentía cómodo entre ellas. Les caía bien. Estaban todas locas, no lo negaba, y tenían historias de vidas que le hacían sentir que la suya era un cuento de hadas. No era el único que había vivido la guerra, todos habían estado en un “campo de batalla”, luchando por tan solo sobrevivir.

 

 

**(…)**

 

 

La siguiente noche sería la última que trabajaría en el local de Saigô; al menos por un tiempo largo. Había llegado creyendo que sería una jornada más, con el olor a alcohol, tabaco y miseria impregnándolo. A las pocas horas vio a Saigô discutiendo con alguien en la puerta del local.

—Pero tengo otras chicas que también podrían satisfacerlo. Ella no ofrece esa clase de servicios. —La voz de Madeimoselle resonó en el cuarto de recepción—. ¡Paako! Ven aquí un momento.

Gin se acercó con desconfianza, la penumbra del local apenas le dejaba ver las facciones toscas de Saigô y la sombra de otro sujeto frente a él.

—¿Qué?

—Dile, cielo —terció entre dientes y de mal humor— que no ofreces servicios sexuales, solo de compañía.

—Te pagaré. —Hijikata dio un paso al frente. El “no” de Gin cuando lo vio fue rotundo; pero llegó con retraso, cuando pudo recuperarse del impacto—. Bueno, entonces solicito tus servicios como compañía. —Había supuesto que esa sería la respuesta.

Gin dio la vuelta y sin decir nada se marchó, tras él podía oír los gritos de Saigô despotricando por volver a dejarle mal parado ante un cliente importante, ¡que era el vicecomandante del Shinsengumi! La reputación del local estaba en juego.

Cuando Saigô llegó al camerino, se encontró con Gintoki en lugar de Paako.

—¿Qué haces? Todavía no terminó tu turno.

—Renuncio. —Se terminó de colocar el haori, se ajustó las botas, enlazó el bo en su cintura y se marchó del camerino.

—Pero… —Lo siguió por detrás.

—No me pagues. No importa.

Saigô suspiró, incapaz de poder darle el escarmiento que merecía ese samurái sin dueño. No tenía dónde caer muerto y aun así se daba el lujo de despreciar el único lugar en el que podía hallar un dinero fácil en momentos difíciles. Y todo por no hacer nada más que atraer clientes con su exótica cabellera.

Saigô al menos reconocía eso, que la fama que se había hecho Gintoki de inclemente e inflexible, había despertado el interés de los clientes, atrayéndolos como abejas a la miel. Tratando noche tras noche de conseguir lo que ningún amante de los okama había tenido: poseer a la exótica e intocable Paako-chan.

Seguramente ni Gin mismo lo sabía, pero era una figura famosa en esa vida escandalosa de la que nunca había querido formar parte; pero la situación no mejoró con esa renuncia forzosa, por el contrario empeoró, porque desde ya que no volvería a pedir trabajo en el local de Saigô. No después de haberse ido así, de una forma tan desagradecida y desatenta con quien le había brindado una mano.

Los días después de esa noche fueron desesperantes, porque no dejaba de pensar en la desmedida atención que había despertado en el policía, mientras se atormentaba con lo que hubiera pasado al aceptar brindar ese servicio.

Y cuando lograba concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera eso, no tardaba en cruzárselo por la calle. Había olvidado esa horrible tendencia a convergir en los mismos lugares. Parecían estar imantados.

Era claro que Hijikata quería hablar del tema, dejar algunos puntos importantes bien aclarados, pero Gintoki no tardaba en dar la vuelta y dejarlo con las palabras en la boca. Ya en el supermercado acabó por saturarlo. Se lo encontró en la góndola de perfumería, mientras elegía el papel higiénico más barato.

—Fui ayer a la noche y me dijeron que no trabajas más.

—No, con clientes tan indeseables —murmuró entre dientes. Hijikata asintió, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Tan desagradable te resulto? —cuestionó y Gin lo miró por sobre el hombro—. Creí que el trabajo lo necesitabas, y solo buscaba darte una mano… —terció con ironía. En ese punto, Gintoki se le fue al humo aferrándolo de la solapa de la chaqueta.

—Escúchame, hijo de puta. No me molestes más. No sé qué te propones, pero no voy a caer en tus provocaciones. —Se separó para tomar una caja de protectores femeninos—. ¿Tienes una idea de la cantidad de días que menstrúan las yatos jóvenes? ¿De cuánto cuesta comprar un paquete de arroz? Vete a tu oficinita a jugar al buen policía y no me jodas. —Dio la vuelta para marcharse.

Su vida había sido tranquila hasta ese percance, al menos todo el caos se mantenía en orden: los trabajos que caían de vez en cuando, la comida de la mujer gorila cuando no había nada para pellizcar en la alacena, la piedad de Otose, las pocas buenas rachas que tenían, los retos de Shinpachi… todo funcionaba en armonía, pero ese policía no había tenido mejor idea que aparecerse así, trastocándolo todo.

Nunca se había sentido avergonzado de lo que era. Nunca antes tampoco se había sentido tan desencajado frente a alguien. No saber qué pretendía o qué buscaba, acababa por atormentarlo, porque no quería pensar en ello, y más lo hacía.

Los días no mejoraron, Kagura seguiría menstruando y Sadaharu se había quedado sin comida. Afuera llovía como si Poseidón hubiera reencarnado en la Tierra. Tomó el teléfono y marcó.

_—¿Agomi?_

_—¡Azumi, idiota!_

 

 

**(…)**

 

 

Quizás lo que necesitaba era eso, quitarse el prejuicio. El local quedaba lejos de su casa, pero le resultaba mejor de esa manera. Las primeras noches no habían sido muy distintas a las que había padecido en el local de Saigô, la única diferencia era que allí se llamaba Gin y vestía como un host masculino.

Era eso, asimismo, lo que marcaba otra diferencia importante: No podría escapar como lo hacía en el local de las Okama, allí, tarde o temprano, tendría que trabajar. Solo una vez, se había dicho…

Se quitaría esa pesada mochila al hombro y buscaría un empleo mejor. Iría a vender pan a la plaza con Kagura o a pedir limosna, no le importaba, pero no se quedaría por siempre allí, o hasta que su cuerpo dejara de resultar atractivo para los clientes.

No había pasado una semana cuando se le presentó la oportunidad. El cliente había solicitado a todos los host para elegir alguno de su gusto. Así que él estaba allí, rodeado de sus compañeros y esperando a la subasta de su cuerpo.

Cuando vio el dedo de Hijikata apuntando hacia él la ira lo consumió y todo fue borroso desde ese punto. Esa adrenalina encerrada en él, necesitó explotar de una bendita vez. En la bruma que era su mente, recordaba haberlo tomado del traje de policía y arrastrarlo hasta la puerta del local para molerlo a golpes.

No tenía consigo su bo por razones obvias, así que debió contentarse con apalearlo contra el piso. Ni siquiera los gritos de su nuevo jefe y el sonido de la sirena del patrullero lograron despertarlo de su arranque.

En cuestión de segundos, los golpes cayeron sobre él y la oscuridad lo envolvió todo. Le dolía demasiado la cabeza y no podía abrir los ojos. Sentía la boca reseca y poca libertad de movimiento.

Abrió los ojos con brusquedad, reparando en que estaba echado sobre un catre, con las manos esposadas a las rejas de lo que reconocía como uno de los calabozos del Shinsengumi. Levantó la cabeza y lo vio, contemplándolo con seriedad.

El ruido de unas pisadas al pasar y un saludo llegaron a sus oídos.

_—Hasta mañana, Hijikata-san…_

Era el último en irse de sus compañeros, Hijikata había pedido expresamente la guardia de esa noche sin dar pretextos. Se alejó por un pasillo y volvió al poco tiempo, llevaba algo en la mano, pero Gintoki no pudo ver.

Cuando entró a la celda quiso preguntar las razones para estar allí, pero entendía que ese era el precio a pagar por agredir a la policía. No era la primera vez que pasaba la noche así, luego de haber tenido una trifulca con ese mismo policía quien, sin reparos, le estaba desajustando el cinturón.

Como siempre, abusaba de su poder. Lo provocaba, sabiendo que quien siempre saldría perdiendo sería Gintoki. Lo miró con furia, plantando una expresión de asco antes de que le amordazara la boca.

Cuando quiso levantarle la camisa y la chaqueta para mirarle la inexplicable erección, Gintoki ofreció resistencia. Incluso esposado a los barrotes era un hueso duro de roer, poseía una fuerza descomunal. Lo siguiente que sintió el samurái fue la boca de Hijikata atrapándole el pene.

La ira iba carcomiéndole las entrañas, porque más intentaba, menos podía evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara a favor. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, había arqueado la espalda buscando acoplarse mejor con la boca del policía.

Ya casi estaba… un poco más.

Eyaculó y casi de inmediato se quedó dormido, mientras oía el débil susurro de Hijikata en el oído.

—Te busqué…

 

 

**(…)**

 

 

Cuando despertó ya era de día y él seguía en el mismo lugar. Aunque estaba desvestido como en la noche anterior, al menos ya no estaba esposado. La voz de Sogô llegó a él, aturdiéndolo.

—Es libre, jefe. —Parecía ajeno a la parcial desnudez del hombre. Abrió la reja del detenido y se fue a continuar con el trabajo de rutina.

Gintoki se puso de pie con dificultad, se colocó los pantalones, se ajustó la ropa y fue hasta la entrada principal para que le dieran sus pertenencias.

Más confundido que al inicio, esa noche le pidió disculpas a su nuevo jefe y volvió a trabajar al local para pasarse toda la jornada buscándolo con la mirada, pero Hijikata no se apareció a solicitar un servicio.

Recién a la segunda noche después del percance, se apareció. La luz de la sala era escasa, pero le permitía ver los moretones viejos que le habían quedado luego de su ataque feroz en la puerta de ese mismo local y por las mismas razones que los volvían a convocar ahí.

Gintoki suspiró y asintió, para después caminar hasta una de las habitaciones, siendo seguido por él.

—No me dejo hacer el culo —fue lo primero que dijo apenas atravesaron la puerta—. Quítate la ropa.

Hijikata lo miró con algo que parecía ser odio, Gintoki en cambio lo miró entre ojos, con un gesto cansino. Lucía relajado, pero podía oír el latido frenético del corazón, como si estuviera palpitándole en la cabeza y no en el pecho.

Ante esa mirada, Hijikata fue desnudándose, revelando al poco tiempo su propia excitación. Gin lo tomó de un brazo y lo arrastró hasta la cama, para tumbarlo y subirse arriba. Hijikata forcejeó un poco, pero mostrando demasiada docilidad para tratarse de él.

Gin se colocó un preservativo, un poco de gel y hundió las caderas, arrancándole un quejido de dolor y placer. Hijikata no abrió la boca en ningún momento, había ido a hacer eso a fin de cuentas.

Se meció sobre él, sin clemencia, arremetió una y otra vez hasta que el ritmo fue intolerable; un sentido “hijo de puta” escapó de entre los labios del policía. Recién al oír la voz de Hijikata, Gintoki pudo frenar.

—Quítatelo… —instó Hijikata con ansiedad.

—¿Qué cosa?

—El profiláctico.

—No. —Gintoki fue rotundo.

—Estoy sano.

—Yo no sé si lo estoy.

—No me importa.

—No. —Volvió a la carga y aferrándolo de la cabellera negra arremetió sin contemplaciones, hasta que pudo descargar toda esa ira que lo estaba consumiendo.

Hijikata trataba de regularizar la respiración y dar la vuelta con lentitud. Gintoki quedó sobre él, jadeando y oyendo el latir acelerado del corazón.

—¿Cuánto cobras por un beso?

—¿Por qué haces esto? —Levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. Creyó que una vez que obtuviera eso, que cediera, se olvidaría de él y todo volvería a la calma.

—¿Tú por qué lo haces? —¿Era una pregunta capciosa? Se preguntó Gin—. No me respondiste. ¿Cuánto salen tus besos?

—No están a la venta —respondió tomando distancia— y no me abraces como si fuéramos grandes amantes.

Hijikata lanzó una risilla irónica mientras encogía una pierna y llevaba un cigarrillo a la boca que Gin no vio sacarlo del paquete. Lo dejó solo en la habitación, cobró lo que había trabajado hasta entonces y se despidió de todos; seguro de que nunca más volvería a ese mundo sórdido de nuevo.

 

 

**(…)**

 

Habían pasado un par de meses y ya era verano para cuando la realidad decidió golpearlo duro. Porque si Gin había creído que con el tiempo lograría olvidarse de todo lo ocurrido con el policía, este volvía a aparecer y en la puerta de su casa.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vengo a solicitar tus servicios —confesó sin tapujos; con seriedad y firmeza. Gintoki dio la vuelta viendo a Kagura y Shinpachi sentados frente a la televisión, ajenos a ellos dos.

—No puedes aparecerte en mi casa a la noche y decir algo así… los chicos te pueden escuchar, imbécil. Y si eso sucede te romperé el culo a patadas.

—Una noche. Te pagaré bien.

Gintoki no le dio lugar a la ofensa y giró para hablarles a los chicos.

—Shinpachi, es hora de que vayas a tu casa. Kagura —la chica ya estaba con el piyama puesto—, cámbiate y vete a dormir a lo de Otae.

—Pero… —intentó quejarse la niña— Gin-chan…

—Puedes llevarte a Sadaharu.

—Vamos, Kagura —Shinpachi se puso de pie mirando con desconfianza al vicecomandante—, tienen algo importante de qué hablar. Vístete y vayamos a mi casa.

—Solo es trabajo —aclaró su jefe, y Shinpachi no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, preocupado. Cuando Gin-san trataba de alejarlos de algún trabajo, era porque debía tratarse de uno peligroso en el que no quería involucrarlos. ~~~~

En menos de cinco minutos los adultos se quedaron solos. Gintoki lo miró de una manera extraña. Aunque lucía serio, ya no había odio o ira en sus ojos. Más bien parecía cansado, tenía una expresión de abatimiento que se le hacía muy contagiosa al oficial.

—Si tanto te desagrado para hacerlo gratis, entonces te pago. No pretendo ofenderte —aclaró con rudeza—. Solo… quiero estar contigo.

Gintoki soltó una risilla irónica.

—¿Quién me hubiera dicho que alguna vez vería al vicecomandante del Shinsengumi rebajarse así?

—No voy a rogarte —aclaró—, a lo sumo pagarte. ¿Cuánto cobras por cliente? ¿Cincuenta dólares?

—No.

—Te alquilo por mes. Trescientos dólares.

—Es poco.

—Entonces te pago por noche, cincuenta dólares.

—Tres mil por mes o cien por cada vez.

Hijikata asintió, pero en su gesto había desolación o decepción.

—Bien, cien por cada vez…

—Pero no será siempre que quieras. —Le costaba hablar del tema con él, pero debía hacerlo para aclarar esos puntos importantes—. No puedes aparecerte en mi casa en cualquier momento del día y me tienes que avisar con antelación.

—Mierda, Yorozuya… —despotricó, no tenía más opciones que aceptar las reglas del juego, empezó a quitarse la ropa, pero Gin le indicó que lo siguiera hasta el cuarto.

—Primero págame. —Se acostó en su tatami, llevando las manos tras la nuca. Un billete de cien cayó sobre su pecho. Lo dejó a un costado mientras lo veía desvestirse.

Hijikata se encargó de todo, le desajustó el lazo del pantalón negro para quitárselo. Le levantó la yukata con calma y sonrió al estudiarlo y notarle el pene erecto. Se acostó sobre Gintoki y le buscó los labios.

—No. —Esa clase de gestos solo existían entre las personas que se querían—. Te odio.

—Es mutuo, entonces —dijo mientras lo tomaba de las caderas para darlo vuelta. A diferencia de Gintoki, él no buscaba lastimarlo.

Sin demasiados preámbulos, sintió la punzada del pene que buscaba irrumpir, el gel íntimo refrescaba el ardor que sentía con cada arremetida. Hijikata no era suave, pero se tomaba su tiempo para permitirle recuperarse.

Gintoki lo agradeció en su fuero más interno, porque le daba lugar a relajarse y disfrutar de esa presión. Hijikata se aferró a él con piernas y brazos, le mordió la espalda y le besó el cuello y la cara, aprovechando esa cercanía para poder morderle los labios y estar un poco más cerca de su objetivo. Gintoki entreabría la boca, gimiendo, y él aprovechaba para saborearlo. Era delicioso, todo él era apetecible.

Lo masturbó para ayudarle a alcanzar la cima, mientras él lo hacía dentro de Gintoki, sin haber tomado ninguna precaución. Eso quería, llenarlo de algo más cálido que el odio sin motivos que le tenía.

—Eres malo follando hombres —fue lo primero que dijo Gintoki cuando Hijikata salió de él. Estaba lidiando consigo mismo, demasiado enojado por haberse permitido disfrutarlo con quien menos quería hacerlo.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le hacía eso? ¿Por qué le hacía creer en que había algo más detrás de tanta insistencia de su parte? ¿Qué buscaba Hijikata de él? ¿Y por qué le molestaba tanto encontrarse necesitado de ese particular afecto?

—Mañana…

—Mañana no vengas —interrumpió Gintoki mientras se vestía—, pasado mañana, después de las doce. No toques timbre, Kagura estará durmiendo —indicó, arrojándole la ropa para que se vistiera cuanto antes y se marchara.

—Ok.

—Esperaré veinticinco minutos, no más.

—Maldito cabrón… —terció con furia, pero logró contenerse antes de pararse y molerlo a golpes, temía perder esa cercanía que tanto le había costado obtener.

Así transcurrió toda la primavera, hasta la llegada del verano. Hijikata era el único cliente que tenía, con él solo le bastaba para mantenerse en pie. Kagura no hacía preguntas y aunque Shinpachi sí, no se atrevía a cuestionarle a su jefe de dónde venía ese dinero que llegaba de la nada.

Fue una noche, recostado junto al vicecomandante, en la que se dio cuenta de que ese mes se habían visto demasiadas veces.

—¿Cómo haces para vivir? —cuestionó, sin atreverse a preguntarle de cuánto era su sueldo—. Este mes has venido todas las noches prácticamente.

Hijikata sonrió, soltando el humo atrapado en la boca. Desde hacía poco tiempo que Gintoki le permitía fumar en su cuarto y que no lo echaba a patadas apenas terminaban.

—Qué ironía, hoy Kondo-san me dijo algo parecido.

La única diferencia era que su jefe se preguntaba a dónde iba a parar medio sueldo de su subalterno, porque su calidad de vida había empeorado y no parecía tratarse del mismo Hijikata que todos conocían.

¿Otra vez se trataba de alguna maldición? Bueno, podría decirse que sí, que su maldición era el Yorozuya.

—Eres patético, hombre. —Quiso ser hiriente, lográndolo con éxito—. Y no sabes follar culos.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de abstraerse del entorno. Ambos se daban cuenta de que esa relación tan extraña que tenían, se alzaba sobre los pilares del maltrato y la conveniencia. Era imposible destruir algo así; como tampoco era posible lograr construir algo bueno a partir de ello.

—A mí no me desagradas —terció Hijikata de la nada—, a decir verdad sí, pero creo entender los motivos.

Gintoki no le preguntó por dichas razones, en el fondo creía intuirlas. A él también le ocurría lo mismo, porque lo odiaba por todo ello, por orillarlo a sentirse así, cuando por lo general era un hombre muy despreocupado, que poco le importaba lo que pensara la gente de él y de su estilo de vida.

Que se apareciera en su vida así, fingiendo ser un cliente, y pagándole, lo humillaba. Todo era una gran farsa. Con cada encuentro sentía que algo moría en él, quizás la desesperanza, la desilusión y el desamor.

Se había colado en su rutina, a veces le dejaba colillas de cigarrillos, en ocasiones se olvidaba alguna prenda de abrigo, meros detalles que importunaban a Gintoki porque nunca antes había permitido que alguien irrumpiera así en su vida.

Se dio cuenta de que comenzaba a afectarle la primera vez que Hijikata faltó a la cita semanal. Gintoki le reclamó con dureza el no haber dado señales de vida, le gruñó en la cara que al menos podría tener la decencia de avisarle que no iría para poder hacer su vida y no quedarse esperando por él, porque “tenía muchas cosas que hacer”.

Cuando Hijikata se desaparecía por una temporada, Gintoki se advertía molesto, ansioso y apesadumbrado. Al principio creyó que lo hacía a propósito para mofarse de él, pero eso no tenía sentido, no había lógica -nunca la hubo- para el comportamiento del policía.

Esa noche Hijikata quiso despedirse con un beso en los labios, pero Gintoki se lo permitió a medias, tal vez en castigo por irse esa noche más temprano. No le gustaba que el policía hiciera lo que se le antojara. ¿Ahora qué haría con todas esas horas que quedaban hasta el amanecer? Detestaba acostarse en el tatami después de haber tenido sexo con Hijikata, porque acababa por ocupar sus pensamientos precisamente con él.

Al volver al cuarto vio el paquete de cigarrillos sobre el suelo. Suspiró con hastío, pero luego se quedó en la sala creyendo que como todo adicto, volvería por su droga. Eso no ocurrió, así que Gintoki escondió el paquete sabiendo que por ese insignificante objeto tarde o temprano volvería.

Era como si Hijikata los olvidara adrede, como una manera de asegurar un retorno. Gintoki no se lo confesaba ni a su alma, pero dicho “ritual” lograba serenar sus inquietudes nocturnas. Sin embargo, pasó un tiempo hasta que supo de él.

Supo de él de una manera que hubiera preferido no afrontar. Era mejor quedarse con la idea de que se había cansado de ese jueguito o bien que se había quedado sin sueldo para exprimir; no obstante Sôgo fue el desdichado informante del percance.

—Fue durante una persecución… la patrulla quedó hecha un acordeón. —Había dicho Okita, pero Gintoki, apoyado en el barandal de su vivienda y sosteniendo esa conversación a la distancia, se perdió en la terrible e irreversible palabra que el muchacho le había soltado con fingida indiferencia: “Falleció”.

¿Muerto? ¿Quién se creía ese imbécil para ir a morirse así y arruinar su día? ¿Su vida? La de todos lo que lo conocían. Gintoki no sabía si sentirse triste o enojado. Lo tenía a Sôgo allí, bajo el cartel de la Yorozuya, narrándole pormenores que no le interesaba saber, porque lo más elemental, que Hijikata había muerto, era un hecho irreversible.

No quería explicaciones ni porqués, quería a ese malnacido frente a él, para que terminara esa frase que nunca había acabado, para que le robara un beso, para que le diera nuevas razones para odiarlo. Bueno, ahora tenía una y de peso.

¿Y de qué le servía odiarlo o amarlo si estaba muerto? Gintoki se pasó la mano por el pelo y dio la vuelta, dejando a Okita en el lugar, con la palabra “accidente” en la boca. Es que contrario a lo que el mismo muchacho, en su afán de asesinarlo, creía, Hijikata no era inmortal, podía ser muy fuerte, sí, pero no inmune a la idiotez, a su propia necedad. Mil veces Kondo le había dicho que fuera más sensato y menos temerario, bien, ahí tenía el resultado de creerse la gran cosa. Eso pensaba Gin, solo para no sentirse más revolucionado de lo que de por sí se sentía.

Cuando Shinpachi llegó esa tarde se sorprendió con la escena que presenciaba. Gintoki estaba sentado en el sillón con la mirada fija al frente y un cigarrillo encendido entre los dedos. Vio la cajetilla sobre la mesa, era la marca de cigarrillos que fumaba Hijikata.

—¿Desde cuándo fumas?

Gintoki pudo haberle contestado “desde hoy”, pero en cambio le sonrió con extrema dejadez en el gesto, como si tan solo mover los labios le supusiera un esfuerzo magnánimo. Esa mueca triste, con pena de existir, conmovió al muchacho lo suficiente como para guardarse el sermón previsible y en cambio aguardar.

—Patsuan —murmuró con cierto cariño sin borrar esa mueca de los labios, ladeando apenas la cabeza con un brillo desconsolado en los ojos.

—¿Sí? —concedió, ajustándose los lentes, algo asombrado y por qué no, asustado por el porte extraño y acabado que profesaba el mayor.

—Creo que… necesito un abrazo.

El muchacho abrió grande los ojos, asombrado por la clara petición, pero entendiendo muy bien dicha petición. Gin no era un hombre afectuoso, mucho menos con él, ni tampoco era dado a mostrar esa clase de debilidades. Comprendía, así, que se estaba abriendo a él.

Se acercó a dónde estaba sentado y lo rodeó con los brazos. Gintoki lo recibió sin levantarse del lugar, hundiendo la cara en el kimono del muchacho, deleitándose con la grata sensación de ser contenido.

Gintoki sonrió con lástima hacia sí mismo, porque él era de los que creía que esa clase de gestos afectuosos solo existían cuando había amor. Ahora sabía que se podía amar sin abrazos, sin besos, sin decirlo siquiera, o sin tan solo admitirlo.

Hijikata había llegado a su mundo sombrío y solitario a arruinar ese sosiego que le daba una falsa sensación de bienestar. Había irrumpido en su rutina para demostrarle lo vacía que era su vida hasta entonces. Todo, para que al final de cuentas quedara en la nada misma, como un simple día que marcó un antes y un después.

 

**FIN**


End file.
